Expect the unexpected
by TardisBird
Summary: Tori struggles to figure out her feelings for Cat. But of course things are never simple. a continuation of An unexpected turn of events.


I like boys. Always have always will. Oh who am I kidding. I haven't been able to get that kiss out of my head for three days. If I was really as straight as I keep telling myself I am then why can't I just forget it and move on? And why did I kiss her back? Why did I enjoy it so much? All these thoughts swirl through my head as I try ( and fail ) at paying attention to the math teacher. I keep seeing Cat leaning up to me and feeling the phantom of her lips on mine. I can't keep lying to myself. Cat kissed me and I liked it. A lot.

"Tori?" I jolt back into the present as I hear my name. I turn to look at who's calling me and realize its Andre. Looking around I see it's only the two of us left in the room even the teacher is gone. Was I really that zoned out? "you wanna sit here and contemplate the mysteries of the universe or do you wanna go grab lunch?" he teases.

I shake my head to clear my thoughts and stand pulling my bag over one shoulder. " yeah, thanks I just have a lot on my mind."

He laughs " I can tell, you've been a zombie all day." when he calls me a zombie I smile, remembering the time Cat made me into a zombie and used grizzly glue. That had been an interesting evening. He catches me smiling to myself and raises an eyebrow.

" Your doing it again. What's on your mind?" I snap back to the present and sigh. It seems no matter what anyone does or says, It reminds me of Cat. Andre looks at me expectantly and I sigh again. He's my best friend but I don't know wether to tell him or not. This is a pretty big thing. And what if I'm wrong? What if it was just a one time thing or this is just a phase? What if Cat doesn't even like me like that? Andre is still looking at me expectantly and I steel myself and grab his arm dragging him into the janitors closet. Best get this over with as quickly as possible. Just rip off the band aid.

"Cat kissed me." There, I said it. Andre looks confused for a moment before it really registers. He makes a face somewhere between surprise and confusion.

" She kissed you?" I nod and close my eyes.

" And I liked it. Alot. "

This was a terrible idea. He's going to freak out or something. Or worse, he's going to tell people. My eyes fly open just as he starts laughing. What? " yes!" he cheers. Of all the possible reactions this is the last thing I expected. " my best friend like women!" wow he's really having a Field day with this.

"What?" he's fist pumping now. What on earth is going on?

" This is awesome!" he's lost me. I stare at him blankly. He catches my confused face and smiles. " I like boobs, you like boobs, how cool is that?" He's okay with this. More than okay actually he loves it. I almost cry in relief.

" I dont actually know if I like women Andre, it's only her. I've never liked any other girl. Only her. And even now I don't really know for sure. She just kissed me and I liked it." he smiles and just shakes his head.

" Doesn't matter Tori. I'm cool with whatever. Now seriously, I'm starving let's go get some food." I smile and shake my head. We leave the janitors closet and I laugh the irony. Once we've gotten our food we sit with Robbie and Cat. I sit next to Cat and Andre wiggles his eyebrows at me.

" Hey Tori!" Cat greets enthusiastically. I smile and offer her a little wave. I sit quietly and listen to Cat talk about her brothers antics when Andre kicks my shin under the table. I glare at him and he not so subtly nods at Cat.

Midway through one of cats stories about her brother I blurt " Cat can I have a word with you?" she giggles and nods, remaining sitting looking at me expectantly. "privately?" I add.

"Oh, okay Tori!" she pops up and i lead her to around the corner and to a more secluded spot. I sigh and again she looks at me expectantly.

I dabate what to say when it just comes out. " why did you kiss me?" I blurt. Good going vega, real smooth. She has a blank look on her face for a moment before it lights up in recognition.

"Oh that's easy! That's what people do when they like someone right? Except this one time my brother tried to kiss this girl and she shoved an ice cream cone in his face but he didn't mind though because..."

"Cat!" I cut her off and she looks back at me. " you kissed me because you like me?" she nods like its the most simple thing in the world. I run a hand absently through my hair and lean back against the brick of the school. " do you mean you like me like me?" just to be sure.

She grins and nods again giggling a bit. " I really like you Tori! I mean your really pretty and your nice And you care, not like jade. She gets mad at me a Lot" she frowns and looks down at her feet for a moment before her smile is back and she looks back to me. " but not you! Your always nice!" wow this is a lot to take in.

Cat likes me. Like that. I never thought about her feelings towards me, not really. But now that she likes me, do I risk it? Do I want this? Am I just really confused? But of course Cat simplifies things for me. She leans up and once again presses her mouth to mine. She tastes likes chocolate and a hint of peaches this time. I grab her hips and pull her closer to me and I tilt my head to get a better angle. She makes a small noise in the back of her throat and presses closer. I didn't think we could get any closer. I pull away, reluctantly and her eyes flutter open.

" wow" we both say almost at the exact same time. Cat giggles and rests her forehead on my chest. I wrap my arms around her waist. Any doubts, questions or fears I had are gone now. I guess she just does that to me. She giggles again and I smile.

" can we be girlfriend and girlfriend now?" she asks. She sounds happy but I catch the faint note of fear in her voice. I pull away so I can look in her eyes. She bites her lip, almost nervously then I grin.

" I'd be honored to be your girlfriend Cat Valentine." she squeals and throws her arms around my neck. I'm caught off balance and we both tumble against the wall and slide down awkwardly. She ends up in my lap. She smiles and cuddles up against me. She's so full of surprises and I'm slowly learning to expect the unexpected.

~X~

A/N: tada! Because of all the awesome reviews and favorites ect that I got on unexpected turn of events, I decided what the hell, may as well continue! So here's a continuation. I hope you liked it and that it lived up to your expectations. Review and let me know wether it was any good or not!


End file.
